mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sunset Shimmer/@comment-36899643-20190730224419/@comment-25563752-20190828160242
"Loved magic", past tense. Yes, I'm sure she still likes it,. but she's obviosly found other interests and things she enjoys more, and often times seems to be frustarted when having to deal with magic on the loose. Also, it's been implied that the reason why she was so into learning magic was because she wanted to impress Celestia who had become a type of surrogant mother to her, and, similar to Twilight, she was afraid of losing Celestia's favor if she didn't suceed at magic. This is liklely why she became power crazed and resentful to Celestia, because she thought that having power was the only way to obtain attention, love, and praise from anyone (which was she likely got from her parents, who only used her as a means to promote themselves), and she became resentful and greedy when Celestia refused to let her learn magic she wasn't ready for. This is supported by her comment of "I didn't know there was another way". So, yeah, I'm sure she liked learning about magic, but it seemed to be mostly about her earning a way to get love and attention. As for repairing the crack, first, I'm sure that since it happened on the human side, it would need to be fixed on that side. Second, if it does need to be fixed on the Equestria side, I'm sure Twilight or any of the other vastly more powerful ponies than Sunset could repair it (Twilight, Starlight, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Starswirl, Discord, etc). Odds are, it would need to be fixed on both sides, so Sunset would need to fix it on the human side while someone else fixes the Equestria side. Third, even IF Sunset needs to seal off the c crack from the Equestria side, it's been discovered that there are other portals between the worlds, and I'm sure she would find another. Heck, they could even do a Back To The Future thing, where Twilight sends Sunset back in time a to just before her past self goes through the portal to seal the crack, so it would be like she never left. Also, the crack aside, Sunset is still needed on the human side since all 7 of the EQGs need to be together to unleash the full extent of their geodes (i.e. their magical girl transformations). The crack isn't the only way magic and magic artifacts are being sent to the human world, as it has essentially been a dumping ground for magic meant to neutralize things sent there since there was no magic before. Sunset has also been heavily implied to be Twilight's equivilant on the human side, and was stated by the writer's that she's the 7th Element of Harmony for the human world, which has 7 (she represent Empathy). As for Sunset's parents, it doesn't seem like the writers made them that way because they didn't know what to do with them, but because it was a way to sever Sunset having any real connection to them. They were essentially tying up any reason for Sunset wanting to return to Equestria in a nice little bow. Overall, it seems that fans are trying to come up with a way for Sunset to go back to and stay in Equestria because they want/prefer pony-Sunset. It's not happening. Sunset has no desire to go back, nor is there any reason for her to aside from going to visit Twilight and Celestia every now and then. She's happier and better off in the human world, and it makes more sense for her to stay there. And as the magic mirror even showed, it's her destiny to be there.